


Eternal Winter (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Eternal Winter, M/M, Mostly inspired by our FREEZING weather here, Slightly inspired by Jack Frost and Frozen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been winter for years and nobody knows why. Some say it was the Gods punishing the townspeople, while some say it's global warming. How does Felix, a patient at a hospital come to find out the reason behind this peculiar weather?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my newer works, finally.

It felt just like Christmas, with the breeze blowing cool winds against warm cheeks as the sun tried desperately to melt the small white mountains and snowflakes but ended up pathetically being shrouded and clouded as the people below them went about to start another winter day. Children hurried out of their warm homes, stumbling through the whiteness and giggling happily, while their mothers prepared hot chocolate and consoled grumbling fathers who complained about the snow they had to clean up afterwards.

It was winter, yet here I was, lying on a hospital bed and doing nothing but watch the eternal winter through the window.

No one knows why this town is so cold. The last time I felt the summer heat was way back when I was a kid. Some say that our ancestors were sinful and that the Gods were punishing us because of it, while some believe that it's global warming. In fact, because of our odd weather, some of the townspeople started creating ice sculptures that have been attracting many tourists to come and sightsee.

Outside, the white scenery could be seen vaguely, shrouded by a thin veil of moist forming on the window's glass surface. A man could be standing outside, seeming to be thinking deeply as well. He was wearing a hospital gown just like mine, so I assumed he was probably a patient. He's been there for a while now, and I can't help but wonder why he's not getting cold or if patients were allowed to leave their rooms in the first place.

He was facing away from me, so I couldn't see his face, chocolate locks hindering my view. "Weird guy..." I thought out loud.

Even though I was a few floors above him and there was no way he could have heard me from the ground floor through the window, he looked up, and stared straight at  _me._  I was shocked, of course, so I quickly drew myself away from the curtains, catching a glimpse of an empty blue color for a split second.

A chill ran up my spine as a deep smooth voice, almost like a whisper, spoke right beside my ear, his cool breath tickling my skin. "Why were you watching me?" I quickly looked at the source, even more shocked to see the face of the person I was staring at a second ago now an inch away from my face.

"H-How did you-" I stammered as he leaned away and stood in front of me. His features looked much more prominent up close. Night blue eyes and dark brown locks complemented his pale complexion as cracked lips were stretched into a gentle smile. Some of his ruffled hair grazed over raised eyebrows as he held out his hand.

"My name's Cry. What's yours?"

I don't get this guy at all. A minute ago, he seemed to be freezing himself outside, then he somehow teleports in my room at the blink of an eye. Now, he's introducing himself casually. "Sh-Shouldn't you be in your room?"

"Nah, I don't feel like it. It gets lonely there sometimes, so I decided to look for some friends." He scratches his head, and I noticed a pair of dimples on each side of his smiling lips. I'll admit, he looks... adorable, in contrast to his low and smooth voice. "What's your name, friend?"

I found myself smiling back. So he just wanted a friend. Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance; he seems like a good guy anyway. "It's Pewdiepie. Or just Pewdie."

"Don't you  _ever_  leave your room, Pewds?" he asked, and I inwardly rolled my eyes. Does he give nicknames to everyone he knows? Maybe he got in the hospital because he's sick in the head or something-

...No. No, like I said, I'd give him a chance. I shouldn't judge him.

"When I have to use the restroom, yes." I replied, answering his previous question. "Other than that, no. Besides, that's not really allowed, right?"

He dodged my question by throwing me another. "Why were you sent here at the hospital?" he questions me further, sitting on the floor and looking up at me. There's a chair right beside you, dumbass.

"I got into an accident. My friends and I were camping at the forest and when nighttime came someone brought the alcohol and we got a little too drunk. One of them pushed me jokingly. I stumbled down towards the frozen lake and hit my head on the hard ice, but luckily they called the ambulance soon enough." I explained. Then I noticed he was the one asking all the questions while I don't really know much about him. "How about you? You're a patient here too, right?"

"I..." He paused, hesitating. "I don't remember."

"Oh, okay." I nodded. I assumed he was probably an amnesia patient, or that he just didn't want to talk about it. Either way, I wasn't going to push the topic any further. "So... Wanna play 20 questions or something?"

I saw his eyes widen with excitement. "Sure, I'd love to!"

We must have been talking for hours, because next thing I knew, as I was halfway through laughing at what he was saying, I heard footsteps from outside, making him glance round and stand up.

"I have to go." he announced, heading for the door, but not without grinning at me over his shoulder and bidding goodbye. "Let's meet again sometime."

"Sure." I beamed, settling back into the duvet and grinning to myself at the thought of making a new friend.

The next day went by and although I was nervous that he wouldn't be able to come, he did arrive later in the afternoon, bringing me flowers and chocolates which we ate while chatting lightly. We played another game of 20 Questions and I steered clear of questions relating to his past because I noticed he would tense up when we mentioned it.

After about a month of talking to him every afternoon and getting to know him, I was finally discharged from the hospital.

"Mr. Felix... Ka-jellberg?" The nurse at the front desk read aloud, tearing her gaze from the monitor to look up at me.

"It's Kjellberg. With a 'ch'." I corrected. People never seemed to get my name right... well, I can't really blame them.

"Mr. Kjellberg, Dr. Richards has confirmed your final check-up. You're allowed to go home now." She explained, handing me some documents.

"Thank you. Um... Do you know where I could find Ryan Terry?"

"Ryan Terry? Wait a moment, Sir. I'll try to check the database."

I nodded, tapping my foot while I waited. The nurse browsed through the computer with a smile still plastered on her face. My brows furrowed in confusion as the same smile faded and her expression turned pale.

She gave me a nervous glance then stared at the monitor. "There's one Ryan, um... Ryan Terry here but he was declared dead at the site where they found him ten years ago. For some reason, the body was not retrieved by the hospital according to the records."

"No, that's probably not him. Are there any others?"

Almost instantly she shook her head no.

"Weird." I thought to myself as I bid her goodbye, not really understanding what it was that made her nervous. "Maybe Cry's name was switched with another person... Oh well." Rubbing my shoulders to keep me warm, I stepped out of the dull rooms of the hospital, shivering at the sigh of winter's cold breath against my skin.

"Where do you think you're going?"

As soon as I recognized the velvety voice, I felt cold arms wrap around my waist and I flinched, trying to turn around but strong appendages held me firmly to the ground. "You won't even say goodbye?"

"I was going to tell you, Cry..." I defended, extracting myself from cold, prying arms. Geez, he can be such a touchy person sometimes... And his skin being strangely ice-cold only worsened my shuddering. Damn, this man doesn't seem to have any body warmth at all; he's cold as a corpse. "I was going to tell you, but- wait, that reminds me... I asked the nurse for your room number, but she couldn't find your name."

"Oh, um... Yeah..." he merely murmured, his tone suddenly becoming nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

Raising a brow, I faced the brunette completely, sensing something wrong. "What's wrong, Cry?"

"Nothing... Nothing's wrong, Pewds." he muttered, a pathetic attempt to hide and push me away. Again.

"Cry, there's something you're not telling me."

He remained silent and unmoving, looking down at the snowy ground as if considering considering something. I opened my mouth to speak but he took my hand in his and led me away from the hospital, still without a word. I let him lead me, but then I realized he didn't mention anything about him being discharged from the hospital yet so he might still not be allowed to leave yet.

"Hey, are you allowed to-"

"I'm not a patient there anymore!" He snapped, silencing and cutting me off and I shrunk away in shame. He noticed this and must have realized how illogical his outburst was, as he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb in comfort while flashing me a weak, apologetic smile. Then as we continued to walk, he began to explain. "I was admitted to the hospital around ten years ago, but I was already dead way before that."

What? So he really was the Ryan Terry in the records... But that doesn't make sense! "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm already dead. I'm a ghost."

My brows furrowed as I stared at him "What the hell are you talking about? Then how... How come I can see you?"

"You're the only one who can, and I'm not sure why myself." he replied and stopped walking. I almost bumped him but I quickly regained my footing. I looked over his shoulder, confused as to where we were now, but all I saw were tall trees absent of their leaves, thickened only by the white speckles of snow. He turned to face me, a sedate expression overpowering his usually cheery smile. "This is where I died."

I stared at the dense biome, feeling a sense of familiarity. I feel like I've seen this place before... Then it clicked.

This was where we camped months ago; this was where I got my head hit!

"I think my body is still there... Let's go." He took my hand once more and the touch sent shivers down my spine once more. The leaves crackled and rustled as we treaded the eerie yet beautiful and peaceful forest, our shoes crushing whatever trash laid beneath our feet. I averted my gaze and shifted it to the back of Cry's head.

He said he was a ghost; he was already dead... I guess that explains why he never seems to feel cold even though he's always freezing to the touch. Now that I think about it, that explains how we met, too. But still... To think that I've been friends with a  _ghost_  all this time is a bit overwhelming for me, as well as the existence of such supernatural beings. I mean, I don't exactly believe the paranormal, but I don't disclaim it either.

And if he's really a ghost, does that mean he will live forever invisible in this world? Because if he's going to an afterlife, wherever it is, he should have gone there when he died a decade ago... I mean, I'm not saying I don't like him being here (in fact I do appreciate his company) but I'm just wondering what's stopping him from passing on and-

"We're here."

He tugged at my hand gently, urging me to stand beside him and so I did. My eyes widened as I saw his body laid in the frozen lake, the ice making his figure appear slightly translucent. His eyes were closed and he was poised as if he was in a struggle, as if the ice had forcefully closed around him. Snow had scattered thinly across the ice on his body and I brushed them away, noticing the difference from the Cry I had become friends with. This one looked much older and somewhat more distressed in contrast to the other's bright personality.

Moreover, this happens to be the lake that I hit my head on back at the camping trip... Maybe that's the reason why I could see him.

"Do you want to know how I died?"

_"Hewie! Hewie, where are you?" A brown haired man called out, his low and silken voice booming through the autumn-waning forest. His eye catches on a snowflake as it falls down the tip of his nose. "Hewie, come on! Winter is almost here; you'll get cold!"_

_A whimper served as the response to his call. He recognized that whimper; he had been with his dog even as a kid. Rushing to find the source of the sound, he ran to a direction he chose by instinct, and he grew more panicked as slowly, the yelps of his beloved pet became clearer and louder, along with what sounded like splashing water._

_"Hewie!"_

_He had found his dog, helplessly and desperately trying to get out of the lake. Without hesitation, he dove down the lake, scooping his frantic friend into his arms as he struggled to get back to a shore, but Hewie's violent shaking made it harder for him to do so._

_Eventually, with rigor he was able to drag the German shepherd to the side, terror making its way through his veins as he felt the chilly water start to harden and freeze around him. Hewie finally made it on the ground, shaking the water away and almost instantly dropping to the ground with fatigue and possible sickness._

_But Cry wasn't safe yet. In a senseless panic, he gripped the rocks at the side of the lake and pushed himself up strongly, strong enough that he finally reached the surface, but not fast enough to react when his toes tripped on a rock underwater and he tumbled backwards, his head hitting the rocky lake ground as he choked and gasped and gagged at the invading waters around him. His head stung from the pain of getting it hit on hard rocks and in his panic, he was momentarily stunned._

_The ice closing in around him pulled him from his stupor but he couldn't move, the claustrophobia making him hyperventilate but it only made everything worse as he realized he couldn't breathe. He was going to die... He was going to die and he couldn't accept it. As a last resort, he tried to plead for help, the feeling of his face shifting against the ice as he spoke excruciatingly painful._

_But no one came._

"No one found me, no one helped me... When they did find me, it was too late: I was already watching them from behind the trees as they tried to take my frozen corpse away. I cursed this town and since then, the snow never went away."

"But now that I think about it, maybe that's not the reason I'm still here. Maybe I've already forgiven them, and I just don't want to leave you anymore." he added, then looked up at me and gasped. Only then did I realize the tears that fell abundantly as I blinked at him. I wiped them away with the sleeve of my jacket, sniffing away the pity and deciding that...

I would be the one to set Cry free from his misery.

"Cry, listen." I began, staring straight into his confused eyes. "I'll help you. I'll set you free so you can pass on."

"I..." he hesitated, staring at his feet. "You don't want me here, do you?"

Huh? "What do you mean?"

"I'm the one causing all this snow and you just want me to go away. That's how it is, isn't it?" he spat. "I'm never welcome. And here I thought you were different, you could see me, you would accept me but in the end, you're pushing me away like everyone else!"

"No, Cry... It's not like that at all, I-"

"Don't even try to defend yourself; it's true, isn't it? You're tired of the snow, you want it to go away, you want me to disappear." Gradually, he sank down and sat on the cold snow, ruffling his hair in frustration. "I... I don't want to leave you, Felix. I want to stay here with you." he pleaded. "Don't send me away, please..."

"I'm sorry, Cry... But I can't let you do this. You deserve your rest; I can't take that away from you."

I held his hand as the robed ritualist muttered unintelligible words that visibly made Cry uncomfortable. I could feel his sweaty palm against my own and I could tell he was nervous. He looked at me anxiously as if seeking reassurance, which I gave through a slanted smile and by rubbing my thumb over the back of his palm. He returned the gesture, although weakly.

"Will it really work?"

"Trust me, it will." I encouraged. He replied with a slight nod, his grip on my hand tightening a little more. The robed man then stepped towards me to start giving me instructions, which I in turn told Cry. "He says that the ceremony will only work once you've truly decided to let go of everything."

"Okay." he replied, closing his eyes softly as he concentrated. I squeezed his fingers in a comforting manner. He started to tremble more as the ritualist started chanting some sort of mantra. With the way Cry was being so helpless, I wanted to make the ceremony stop but the better of me overpowered my emotions and I decided that it was best to be patient.

"It's going to end soon... Don't- Don't worry about it..." I comforted, but upon noticing how my fingers clutched his fingers tighter than for his comfort, I wondered if the words were truly meant for him or if it was my subconscious trying to make me calm down.

I felt the trembling come to a halt and the hand I held onto so tightly started to melt within my fingertips. A sudden momentary regret washed over me as my fingers searched for the hand it had grown to fit in so perfectly. I dared to look beside me, to be met with the sight of his face smiling at me as he mouthed a 'thank you' until he vanished into fleeting snow.

Tears that were held back finally squeezed their way out of my eyes as I fell to my knees, feeling the frigid snow sting my skin, but that wasn't what hurt me the most; it was the fact that this cold snow would forever remind me of him. As my tears fell down the cold white canvas, I realized just how much he really meant to me and I regretted being unable to say goodbye. But despite every sob and wail I let out, I was happy for him. At least now he can pass on peacefully, instead of living an eternal life watching others come and go.

This was for the best.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was Spring.

It was Spring, yet Felix was stuck in a hospital for getting hit by a car. He had only miscalculated the incoming car and ended up hurting himself, but at least now he was alive and healthy - save for a few broken bones but hey, he could recover...

Just as how he recovered from the loss of a friend some years ago.

The spring season boasted its beauty as birds chirped happily and trees started to grow its leaves once again. It was as if spring was mocking Felix and showing him what he was missing because of his stupid 'miscalculation'. Snow from the winter season had either melted or dug away by families who surely did not miss winter after its long, extended reign. They only hoped that next winter wouldn't take so many years like last time. They prayed that this spring season really meant 'a new beginning'.

As Felix mulled over his thoughts, he noticed a tiny, misplaced snowflake drop itself on the tip of his nose.  _It's far from winter,_  he thought confusedly as he looked over to the window.

He noticed a figure standing outside the hospital. Chocolate locks hindered any good look at the man's face, but that was a problem solved when the man turned around and looked directly at Felix. The Swede gasped.

"It couldn't be..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Pewds’ POV**  
  
I’ve never been this happy to have felt the chill of the winter.  
  
Racing down the stairs, I let the tears flow down my cheeks, drowning away all the pain for the past years and the shouts of nurses and doctors calling me back to my room. All the aches and injuries had apparently numbed as an overwhelming and swelling sense of relief took over, only to intensify when I had run towards him and crashed against him, sobbing happily.  
  
“You sure did miss me, didn’t you?” he joked, brushing my hair lovingly as I relished in the first moment of hearing his voice again after so much time had passed.  
  
I pulled away and took a step backward, gazing at the figure I used to dream about a lot – but now he was finally in front of me again. He was the same as I had remembered: chocolate locks tickling midnight orbs and still pale as ever.  
  
However, there was one thing that seemed to have noticeably changed. “What happened to you, Jack Frost?” I teased, “You’re not so cold anymore.”  
  
“Well, you see…” Cry smiled slightly, scratching his head “I’m not a ghost anymore.”  
  
“What are you now, then?” I asked, holding him by the waist and motioning him to walk with me. “Please do narrate what you’ve been doing these past few years you were absent from my life.”  
  
“Well… I met this girl named Angela in the afterlife, and…”  
  
My heart skipped a beat. Did he find a girl there? Could it be that he replaced me? After all these years I was yearning for his return and yet-  
  
He stopped walking all of a sudden. “Hey, what’s that look?” he stared at me worriedly. “You’re not jealous, are you? Come on Pewds, you know I would never cheat on you.” Leaning down, he captured my lips in a sincere kiss that lasted for a few seconds that felt like hours of love I had missed for so many years. We pulled away and he pressed our foreheads together. “Don’t you even worry about it.”  
  
I paused for a moment, and giving him a smile, I nodded. I decided that I trusted him with all my heart because I knew that he would never betray my trust.  
  
… Now that I think about it, when  _did_  we actually start being together? I never really confessed and neither did he, yet with the way we were right now, it was like we’ve always been together. In retrospect, maybe it was because we understood each other; it was so obvious that we felt the same way, but neither was able to confess due to the turn of events when he went to the afterlife. I guess now we had all the time in the world for that.  
  
I composed myself and pulled him towards me as we continued to walk again, my palms shyly finding their way towards his own as we trampled on the wet spring dirt. “So what happened to you these past few years? “ I began, wanting to catch up on his life as well.  
  
“Well… As I said, I made it to the afterlife and became and angel. I met this other angel Angela who was also a freed ghost. I guess you could say that she guided me through my whole stay. But don’t worry, I told her about you and she even said she’d like to meet you someday.”  
  
We had reached the forest, the one where our fates first met. “How did you get back, though?”  
  
“Well, with Angela’s help, I did. She talked to the head angel and so he agreed to send me back down again, but on one condition.” He paused, sitting down on one of the fallen logs that weren’t wet with the rain that had passed. I followed suit and sat beside him, noticing the small snowflakes that were starting to fall. “The snow will still follow me around, so I reckon the townspeople won’t like that…”  
  
“You’re right. What do we do now?”  
  
“I was just thinking…” he paused, as if finding the right words to say. “If you’re fine with it, maybe we could run away together. We could go to a warm place where my winter would be a blessing, not a curse.”  
  
“I…” The words died in my throat. How could I deny him? We would finally be able to be together and when I die, he’d still be beside me, but… I was born and raised here; I’ve lived my whole life in this town and I guess you could say that it’s grown close to my heart. Now I was forced to choose only one: My birthplace of Cry? It’s not so easy to decide as it seems.  
  
He sighed loudly, and I felt guilty for being so hesitant. “I’ll give you time to think about it. I want to show you something first.” Without warning, he took my hand and stood up. “Hop on my back.” He commanded, motioning for me to go behind him.  
  
I raised a brow. “I’m not a kid, Cry. I don’t do piggybacks.”  
  
The moment I said it, he smirked and when he flapped his large wings behind him, I regretted what I said. “Still think piggybacks are for kids? Oh well, if you’ll excuse me, I just want to give my awesome angel wings some exercise.”  
  
“Hey, not fair! I didn’t know.” I exclaimed, hopping behind him to erase that smug grin he was wearing cockily. “Happy? Now fly, birdie.”  
  
“I prefer the term ‘angel’.” was what he said before lifting us off the ground.  
  
I held onto him tightly as we slowly rose higher and higher until we reached the sapphire sky. I looked over his shoulder and gasped at the beautiful sight. The boundaries of town could be seen and the green trees surrounding it. The houses looked like small toy houses and the people looked like ants walking about. Cool winds whipped around and brushed against us as I relished in the wonderful feeling of the sky.  
  
“Beautiful, huh?” Cry remarked.  
  
“Amazing.” was what I replied before noticing that his wings were twitching around me. “Are you okay? Your wings are twitching…”  
  
“Yeah, they do feel a little heavy…” he replied. But before I could suggest that we go back to land, he shifted his wings again and said, “Do you mind climbing below me? Maybe I could handle the weight better.”  
  
I nodded and climbed down around him until I was below him, arms and legs clinging to him so I wouldn’t fall. I blushed a little at the awkward position I’ve found myself in. “I bet you’re wings aren’t really heavy, pervert.” I teased.  
  
He smirked. “Pervert? We’ll see about that.” Suddenly he threw me upwards and panicking, I flailed in the air, reaching for him. Cockily he caught me in his arms while I continued to flail about, my breaths fast and hitching after such a frightening experience.  
  
“Never do that again, Cry!”  
  
He must have noticed the sob that escaped amidst my words, because he stopped laughing completely and looked at me worriedly. “I’m sorry…”  
  
I took a deep breath and calmed my racing heartbeat. “Don’t worry about it, just… Just don’t scare me like that again.”  
  
He nodded, and an awkward silence lingered between us. I caught myself gaping at him, while still lying in his arms, and shook my head lightly. Four years was a long time to have last seen this angel in front of me. He still looked exactly as I remembered – probably having to do with him being technically dead – and the nostalgia of our days at the hospital back then swelled in my heart.  
  
Then he broke the silence. “Wanna go fly?”  
  
“We already are, idiot.” I joked, breaking the serious silence between us.  
  
“…Do you want me to drop you again?  _This_  is what I meant.” was the last thing I heard before he took off with me soaring about in the sky.  
  
The night sky that glittered with stars bright as the sun enveloped around us as his wings whipped up wind on his back, and I made a conclusion that we people have been missing out on so much beauty of the world, merely because of our wrong perspectives in life.  
  
Cry flew us back down and we sat on a fallen log, just starting up in silence at the place he’d been while he went missing in my life. Winter was starting to cool the surroundings and I noticed tiny snowflakes drift down from the sky, lighting the night-time like little white lanterns.  
  
The sight was breath-taking, but I couldn’t help but think back to what he had asked me before about running away. Guilt pricked at my heart like a thousand needles and I still didn’t know what to do; surely there was another way, some other way I could figure out that I didn’t need to choose from Cry or my hometown…  
  
“What are you thinking about?” He touched my hand softly with the tips of his fingers. “Talk to me. I really missed your voice when I left.”  
  
“Don’t you have, like… clouds up there where you could watch loved ones or something?”  
  
He chuckled lightly. “Contrary to popular belief, we don’t. Only the higher ranking angels get to have that stuff.” Cry explained. “So, what have you been up to?”  
  
He wrapped an arm around my back and I sighed contentedly, leaning towards the emanating warmth. I could really get used to his new warmth. “Well, I got into an accident… again. That’s why I was at the hospital when you came back.”  
  
“Any… ‘interests’?”  
  
I scrounged my eyebrows in confusion. “Of course not. You know I would never.”  
  
“Why not? We never actually had an… ‘official’ relationship, right?”  
  
That question was what had brought me to ask about our unclear relationship. “What are we anyway?”  
  
He answered my question with another, directing it back towards me. “What do you think?”  
  
I sighed deeply, answering as honestly as possible. “I don’t know… but what I do know is that I love you so so much – I just hope you feel the same.” Then I realized how much of a teenage chick I was sounding like and flushed beet red. “God, that was cheesy.”  
  
“That’s because it’s true, right?” He ruffled my blonde locks and craned his head towards mine. I shivered at the feeling of his breath brushing against my neck. “And I do, Pewds. I love you too.”  
  
Before I could blush for the umpteenth time, I felt warm lips crash against mine, as well as an unbelievable warmth swelling in my chest as minutes became hours, and nothing else mattered but the world that was ours.  
  
“I guess… this makes us official.” I blurted out.  
  
He gave me a smirk. “You bet.”  
  
 **Cry’s POV**  
  
I’ve never been this happy to have felt the chill of winter.  
  
Winter was bad luck to the people because of me and I don’t want to sound like a sadist or anything, but winter was the season where I found meaning to my life. Winter was the season of my first kiss with Pewds, and everything we’ve been through, good or bad.  
  
And most of all, winter was the season that I heard the three magical words I had been waiting for from his lips.  
  
“So where are we going?”  
  
“To a place where the sun is silent.” He answered seriously and I gave him a look of ‘WTF’ which made him laugh loudly. “Just kidding. The townspeople are holding a meeting or something. Everyone has come to attend.”  
  
I floated towards him, trailing behind as I looked at all the houses. The townspeople looked devastated, women weeping as their husbands trotted about, distressed or comforting their wives. Children were not as jolly as they stared blank at nowhere, uninterested in the snow that haunted them.  
  
I felt pained at the devastation I’d driven this innocent town into. But instead of sulking over it, I reminded myself that we’d leave this town soon, leaving it in its peace and bringing its “curse” with us. That is, only if Felix would agree. He seemed hesitant – hell, I wouldn’t blame him, he had lived here for so long, longer than I did and longer than our time together. But then… if he declined… what would I do?  
  
“Cry, stop that.” Said blond interrupted, nudging me and whispering so nobody looked at him weirdly for talking by himself.  
  
It was then that I realized how cold I was turning the weather into. Rule number one: never overthink.  
  
I dropped myself to my feet. “Sorry.” Playfully, I leaned over to him and draped my arms over him, breathing into his neck. “I’m so cold. Oh please let me cuddle with you, Pewdiepoo.”  
  
I couldn’t help but chuckle quietly. Luckily no one noticed me. “Shut up, liar. Angels don’t get cold.” He pouted but still didn’t remove his arms from me – then again, I didn’t mind at all. At least he wasn’t as cold as a corpse anymore and… I actually like the warmth he was offering me.  
  
The town leader arrived soon after and everybody settled down around the campfire. He waited for a moment of silence, then cleared his throat. “I have called you all here to talk about an issue which I’m sure everybody has noticed.”  
  
“Now, we all know that the only reason this curse keeps returning is because our people are sinful, but now the winter is back as well, which means that someone, or some people, have committed a grave sin and have angered the gods.”  
  
“It was him!” A woman sobbed, snapping all eyes towards her direction. She was pointing at an old, weak-looking man. “I notice him leaving his house in the wee hours of the night. He must be praying to the demons for our demise, he’s a spy!” Panic erupted as the mob started to make mixed noises and reactions, some starting to charge for the old man as the authorities tried to calm the chaos, but to no avail.  
  
“No, it wasn’t me! I was visiting the grave of my poor wife…” But no one paid attention to the aged man anymore, his voice mixing with the babel of the town.  
  
I took Felix’s hand in mine, and when he turned to me I saw the worry in his azure orbs overflowing. For the first time I felt the guilt rush through my veins. All I could do was rub my thumb over his palm in reassurance but just as I was about to open my mouth to comfort him with words, another loud voice butted in. “I know who caused it, people! Everyone, it was the Kjellberg brat!” A woman with an unkempt and dishevelled appearance pointed her crooked finger towards us. “I saw him exit the sacred forest yesterday, and I have proof.” She threw what seemed to be a photo of Felix exiting the forest, where our lake was.  
  
“N-No… That’s a fake! I didn’t do anything…” The blond exclaimed from beside me, but it was useless. Even he knew that it was causing this cataclysm upon the people. We were to blame. What he didn’t realize was that I was the only one to blame and he had nothing to do with this.  
  
The woman smirked. “Haha, save your breath, Kjellberg. The evidence is right there.” The people started to shout, ganging up on him. “You went into the forest and went to the forbidden lake. Now, the gods have punished us for your wrongdoings!”  
  
Then I noticed a little boy from afar make a snowball from the ground. When he threw it at Felix, reflexes kicked in and I blocked it, the pile of white hitting me on the shoulder.  
  
When the shouting and chaos had seized, I realized what a mistake I just made. They couldn’t see me.  
  
“He’s the son of the devil!” A middle-aged man shrieked. The uproar returned from earlier as everyone seized us, chanting “Devil! Devil! Devil!” repeatedly. I kicked myself into action and pulled Felix, who was still stunned with fear, towards me as I ran as fast as my feet could go. I could hear my lover crying and sobbing as he tripped on his own feet while catching up to me. I shouted an “It’s gonna be okay.” Over my shoulder before deciding that flying was our only option to outrun these people.  
  
And so, I jumped up and flapped my wings against the wind, adjusting a bit so I could nurse the whimpering Swede who clung to me tightly.


End file.
